Happy Valentine Levi
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: Levihan high school au for Valentine s day!


Fixing his dark green tie for the last time and checking his appearance in the mirror ,wearing his high school uniform a white shirt above a green tie, a black jacket and black pants along with dark brown shoes. The school emblem of Eldia high school being printed on the left breast side of the uniform where his heart was.

"Levi! Hanji is waiting downstairs for you already!" His mother Kuchel called from downstairs.

Sighing Levi grabbed his school bag and slung it over his shoulder before walking downstairs.

In the kitchen he found his mother wearing an apron while she had just finished his lunch.

"Mother I told you, you don't need to make me lunch anymore. Rest more and think over your health. I can make myself something or buy something at school."

Despite his words Levi took his lunch gratefully. He was already about to leave the kitchen as Kuchel grabbed him by his shoulders and made him turn around to her only to give him a short hug, stunning even Levi by her sudden affection.

"Today is special. It's your first day in high school Levi. Let your mother do as she wants. My little strong and kind Levi... to think you are in high school already. I'm proud of you every day, ok?"

"Mother..."

Unable to really know what to do Levi felt pretty embarrassed. He was never good with words or so much praise yet he somehow ended up with two woman being like this. His mother and his girlfriend since junior high which was currently waiting still for him outside.

"But now go. Hanji is already waiting for you outside. You shouldn't let your girlfriend waiting for so long. And here give this lunch to Hanji I made enough for both of you."

Reluctantly Levi took the extra lunch box from his mother after she had freed him from her embrace.

"I will see you later then mother. And don't overdo it and rest enough until I am back home."

Levi warned her in a serious tone not satisfied as he saw his mother's rolling eyes. She always overdid it despite her bad health.

His mother was not in best health since years. She didn't go to work due to this anymore after she quit from her past working place as she found out she was pregnant with Levi. Levi's uncle Kenny Ackerman luckily was there to support her and get her out of her old life. Due to circumstances Kuchel had to earn her living as a prostitute until Kenny had found her after years of searching for his sister. He has lots of money so he got her a house to life in for her and the baby. Levi never knew who his father was nor did he care. He had his mother which was all he needed and he had a younger cousin named Mikasa Ackermab. She had lost her parents as she was only 9years during a cruel robbery. A boy around her age saved her, called Eren Yeager during this time because he came over to her house to play. Afterwards because Mikasa had nowhere else to go Kuchel and Levi took her in. The house was big enough and they were all Ackerman's in the end. That's right where was she?

"What about Mikasa?"

At this Kuchel's smile faded and she shook her head.

"Still in her bed. She won't go to school today either after what had happened with Eren.."

" Tch. I see."

Gritting his teeth Levi clenched his fist as he thought back over what had happened few days ago. Maybe he should have beaten up Eren even worser.

"Uhm.. Levi? Are you coming? We are going to be late at this rate."

The sudden new voice at the kitchen entrance made Levi snap out of his deep thoughts. At the doorway stood Hanji which had let herself in the end now just like Kuchel had offered earlier. His breath was taken aback suddenly seeing her there and in the new uniform for the first time too. A navy dark blue uniform the woman wore. A sailor design blue top with a red tie and a same dark blue color skirt, black knee high socks and brown shoes. Her purple school bag was slung over right shoulder. Her brown hair was tied up into a ponytail and she still wore her glasses. Hanji hated contacts not that Levi cared, he loved her just the way she was and his mind was still not ready he had to notice.. to see her wearing such a short skirt.

In junior high she had refused to wear them and wore pants but now she looked like any other female student in their female uniform just more stunning for Levi because she was his girlfriend. Kuchel must have noticed her son's speechless reaction giving him a light push onto his back while chuckling. Levi's cheek only reddened in response while Hanji had a light blush on her face too.

"Out now you two lovebirds. Or you two really will be late." Kuchel grinned at them both.

Deciding against it to complain against his mother, Levi handed Hanji her lunch box before he grabbed her other free hand and quickly pulled her out of the house with him. Hanji waved shortly goodbbye after Kuchel before she got dragged further away from the house. Only after a few minutes Levi slowed a little down with his walking so Hanji was able to comfortably walk beside him, however his hand never let go of hers, making her smile fondly.

"So how is Mikasa?" Seeings Levi's never changing grumpy expression told her everything already. "I see... I wonder what happened to Eren.. he was always so kind to her."

"I don't give a damn why he did it. I had warned him at the very first day they started dating I would beat him up and break his bones if he ever hurt Mikasa." He growled.

Hanji squeezing his hand a little more which fortunately relaxed him again after a while.

"I know you did. You said the same thing for me, remember? If someone ever hurt me you would beat them up. Like that guy in junior high which was mean to me and you saw how he told me I am ugly and in the next moment he had a broken nose and a broken arm."

"He deserved it. Same as Eren did for Mikasa."

Hanji shook her head and leaned a little down for a kiss. He was unbelievable but she loved him for his big heart.

"Say... what do you think about me wearing the new uniform? It's still a little weird for me.." Hanji suddenly asked.

He had already noticed how she pulled with her free hand at her skirt around a little from time to time but didn't say anything until now.

"You look great idiot. And all girls wear the same skirt length no need to pull it down. If someone tries something funny you know what happens, right? Your own words."

From the corner of his eyes he looked at her and saw Hanji giving him a warm smile.

"Thank you Levi."

They reached the high school after a short train drive. First day in high school would begin for them. Finding out they were in the same class Levi and Hanji instantly took a seat next to each other before they couldn't anymore because of other students taking the space. Most of the students were new to them and so the obvious thing happened. As soon as Levi entered the classroom all girls eyes were on him. Damn fangirls. Levi rolled his eyes and clicking his tongue.

The Ackermans were well known for being popular because of their looks. It was the same for his relatives like his grandfather.. so and for him it ended up being no different.

"Hanji are you coming?"

Calling her name Levi held his hand out to her as he sat down on his chair. He noticed Hanji looked annoyed by the other girls. It was clearly they had eyes on him and if possible would like to date him right away. Putting her bag down on the desk next to him she walked up to Levi not knowing what he wanted and so he surprised her a lot as he suddenly pulled her to him until she sat on his lap.

"L-l-levi what are you doing!?"

She blushed being now pretty much the center of attention, sitting on one of his legs comfortably while his arms were resting around her torso.

"Making clear what our status is? See the girls are all getting it already."

Levi pointed with his gaze to the direction and Hanji saw as well how they either glared at her or were sad looking. One thing was clear they all knew now Levi was taken and she as well. Levi could be easily overprotective which was one of his few flaws and his strong jealousy.

Classes went fine otherwise. The teachers were not bad and most of their classes Hanji and Levi were together. Only during sport and club activities they would be separated. Hanji would sign up for a biology or science club of course while Levi might join the archery club. He did archery in his youth already and wanted to pick it up again after he found out this school had a club for it.

During break Levi and Hanji sat together under a tree and ate together Kuchel's lunch. Everything was fine and peaceful until someone yelled out to them.

"Watch out! The ball!"

Hanji only looked at the direction the person was yelling from, seeing with wide eyes a small white ball flying right into her direction. Everything went fast as she heard the ball hitting the tree hard before he fell to the ground. Opening her eyes again she found herself pulled to Levi's chest by Levi himself to protect her. She had already readied herself for the impact, having a baseball fly with full speed into her face but thanks to Levi's fast reaction she was safe. Her heart however was still pondering wildly and this not only because of the baseball.

"What the hell is wrong with you freaks!?"

Levi glared at the guy approaching them. He had blond hair, wore glasses and had a beard.

"Sorry, my pitching control was bad there... are you two alright?"

"Yes, because I pulled her away from you almost hitting her face!"

"Levi calm down. I'm fine. I am fine, ok?"

Pulling herself away back to a straight sitting position Hanji picked the baseball up next to her and held it out to the guy. She could hear Levi crumble not agreeing with her but ignored him.

"Here's your ball but this was dangerous, uhm..."

"My name is Zeke. I'm sorry about almost hitting you. You two are new? I'm a second year." Zeke asked as he took his ball back.

"Yes, we are. I'm Hanji Zoe and this grumpy person next to me is Levi Ackerman. It's nice to meet you Zeke."

"No, it's not."

Hanji elbowed him for this. It wasn't nice.

"I'm sorry again. Your boyfriend is right to hate me. I almost injured you. I will be careful from now on. If you want.. as apologize should I show you around the campus?"

Offering an apologize even Hanji decided to take it and pulled Levi with her to follow. Levi on the other hand was wary of the guy. How did he know they were a couple? Pulling Hanji to safety should not confirm it... or did he just guess right?

The whole remaining break Zeke showed them around where everything was and what they did not know yet. He even offered to exchange phone numbers since he was the vice school president and so always there for help. Hanji exchanged her number with him while Levi lied saying he forgot his phone. He didn't like the guy.

The remaining time was uneventful again. Levi delivered Hanji home where she kissed him goodbye. While Levi couldn't help it to let his gaze linger on her for a little longer until he went on his way home to his mother and Mikasa. But before that he stopped at a supermarket to make some grocery shopping.

At home he found Mikasa helping Kuchel in the house. At least she got out of bed Levi thought. He was worried she would stay in her bed the whole day just like on the first day it happened.

Even so he could see her sad expression on her face. She wasn't a good liar.

"I'm home. I went grocery shopping too." Levi said as he placed the bag on the kitchen table.

Kuchel and Mikasa stopped their cleaning in the living room and Kuchel came walking up to him.

"How was your first day?"

"It was normal. Me and Hanji are in the same classes and the teachers were ok."

Levi informed her while starting to put the grocery away. Mikasa silently even started to join him.

"Isn't that nice. Made any new friends already?" Kuchel continued to ask.

"Not yet but Hanji might did..."

Noticing the way Levi's voice changed Kuchel turned around to face him and stopped what she was doing.

"And this is bad? Levi you are my child since over 16years now, I know if something is bothering you."

"Have a bad feeling over that guy. Can't tell why."

Shrugging his shoulders he took his tea his mother had already made for him beforehand, taking a sip before grabbing his school bag to go upstairs. Dinner was still not ready so he could start his homework. Kuchel watched him leave, sighing. Ackermans always were good with detecting danger. If Levi felt like this person was no good she hoped he was for once not right even if she had a bad feeling he might be correct.

* * *

Time moved on and Mikasa went back to school. Armin was a great support for her along with her other friends Sasha and Historia.

Eren still continued to avoid them ever since Levi had beaten him up.

Zeke somewhat often ended up running into them, in school and even outside school on the way or once even as Levi and Hanji were on a date. Levi didn't liked this. Something was fishy.

Now it was already February and in a couple of days would be valentine. For Levi an annoying time because despite dating someone already he usually ended up receiving chocolate from other girls thinking they were better than Hanji and could snatch him away.

In high school it would be not different he was sure of it.

Checking his shopping list Levi nodded satisfied having everything he needed. He had decided to make Hanji some chocolate as well because he knew for once she loved sweets and second the day usually often bothered her because of all the girls trying her luck with him. It was a way for Levi to apologize and show her she was the one which still had him in the end.

Walking around the corner Levi was surprised seeing the brown haired bespectacled woman he called his girlfriend staring intensely at the chocolate bar aisle. Could it be?

A light smirk plastered on his face as he walked up to her until he stood right behind her and looked beside her to the aisle.

"I would use not too sweet chocolate and not too bitter chocolate maybe 50% if I would want to make valentine chocolate for myself. But I would eat any chocolate you made for me, shitty glasses."

Hanji jumped letting out a loud surprised yelp while turning deep red. In an blink of an eye she turned around, only to face the person she didn't wanted to find it out at all.

"Levi!? What are you doing here!?"

Holding his shopping bag up he smirked.

"Same as you I suppose. But I am already done unlike you."

He enjoyed watching her face flush up and teasing her. Unlike him which barely showed emotions on his face Hanji showed it all so easily. Taking a deep breath to calm down Hanji sighed in defeat.

"This one right?" She pointed at the chocolate he had referred to earlier only to see him nod and she took a few bars. In case she messed up. She was a horrible cook unlike Levi. "So much for the surprise..."

"You got me too so we are even." Levi shrugged.

"It's valentine not white day, aren't you a month too early for giving me presents?"

"Who says I cannot change the rules or you don't want any?"

"I want! I want!" She quickly said making Levi chuckle.

There was a pause where Hanji only eyed his bag than hers and back to his, biting her lip.

"What's wrong Hanji? If you want to say something say it."

"...could you help me finish getting all ingredients together? I am not good at this as you know and you know anyway already it is for you..." She avoided her eyes from looking at him. "So.. it should at least taste good, right?"

"Sure I can spend some time with my girlfriend helping her shop for my valentine present. What do you have already?"

After looking into her bag Levi grabbed her arm and pulled her with him to the aisles she still needed ingredients from. Hanji smiled hugging herself against Levi's arm, unaware how her chest pressed against him. Levi didn't dislike this position and decided to say nothing.

As they finally left the supermarket they were surprised or rather Hanji was surprised while Levi again got his instant bad feeling back as they saw none other than Zeke stopping next to them on his bike.

"Oh shopping you two? What a coincidence meeting you both here." Zeke said and looked at their bags. "Chocolate... valentine perhaps?"

"Well.. yeah you got us Zeke, haha." Hanji scratched the back of he neck a little embarrassed. "And what are you doing out here just taking a ride?"

"No, I am on my way to visit my little brother actually."

Levi raised his eyebrow.

"You have a sibling?"

"Yes, but we are from different mothers. Our father divorced from my mother and married another woman where he got another child from. I only recently found out about him and wanted to meet him. I mean whatever our parents did is not our fault and so as half brothers we should get along, right?"

While Zeke explained his family situation to them Levi wondered who his sibling could be somehow.

"Say, how old is your half brother?"

"Huh? Ah he is still in junior high, second grade since this school year." Looking at his watch Zeke looked in horror how late it was already. "Sorry everyone but I have to hurry. We will see each other at school, bye."

"Hey wait-! i-!" Levi's yells were futile. Zeke was already gone and not stopping riding away from them on his bicycle. "Tch, I wanted to know his brother's name..."

"Because he is a second grade student in junior high like Mikasa?" Hanji asked.

"Yes, Maybe she knows him. I somehow feel like it is important." Levi nodded.

"This makes me release we never asked him about his last name, did we?"

* * *

The next day in school Hanji was alone. Levi stayed at home because his mother wasn't feeling well and he didn't wanted Mikasa to miss any more of her school days.

So Hanji sat alone under the tree, their usual spot Levi and her sat together and ate her Anpan bread she got from the school store.

Her club members were busy today and so couldn't join her either.

"All alone today?"

Looking up Hanji saw Zeke standing there with his half eaten sandwich in one hand and in the other a book.

"Zeke, yeah Levi is staying at home today. His mother is sick. Want to sit next to me instead of standing just around here?"

Taking her up on her offer Zeke sat down.

"Levi Ackerman taking care of his mother? I am surprised by his grumpy personality usually. Doesn't seem like the caring type."

"Oh no, Levi cares a lot about his family. He is just bad at showing it."

Hanji chuckled and took another bite from her bread.

"Is that so? I heard bad rumors about the Ackermans."

"Bad rumors...?"

Hanji knew what she signed up for when she started dating Levi in the beginning of their third year in junior high. Levi never did hide anything from her over his family. And she was aware of the bad reputation they had from some outsiders.

"Their handsome looks are deceiving people they say. Cheating, tricking others, only out for their money and only caring about their own bloodline." Zeke said and turned his gaze to her. "Honestly speaking Hanji I am worried about you. How good do you know Levi? It would be a shame if he is deceiving you and only used you."

Hanji narrowed her eyes glaring at Zeke after he said this.

"You worry too much over things that are none of your business I think Zeke. I know the Ackerman family since years now and I know Levi. He would never deceive me."

Grabbing her things Hanji stood up; having enough of this conversation.

"I'm sorry if I made you angry but he is different than others. This much you can't deny. I am just being honest with you here."

Zeke said after her but Hanji never said anything in return and just walked away. Now she was in a bad mood great.

The whole day Hanji wasn't able to see Levi. He had texted her to better not visit him because he did not want her to catch the cold his mother had. He was fine taking care of her alone with the help of Mikasa. And he told her he might not be able to come to school tomorrow either.

Having time alone Hanji decided to start making her valentine chocolate for Levi. In two days was valentine and she only hoped Levi would be able to come to school there or she would visit him if he wanted it or not on the 14th February.

It took her multiply attempts but in the end Hanji suggested in making the for herself and her skills perfect chocolate for Levi. She even poured it into a heart form and tried to wrap it up as nicely as she could. It might be cheesy but she supposed once a year she herself even could be. Besides this was only half of her present she supposed depending how the day would go on. She blushed at the thought.

Her parents were out and wouldn't return the whole weekend. And she wanted to take the next step into their relationship. They kissed, hugged, she even on purpose pressed her body more against his than necessary just to see his reaction, they even made out if truly no one was around but they never went more far than this. Hanji was curious. She felt with Levi it was right to do it. She would give her virginity to him on valentine. At least this was her plan.

Falling into her bed exhausted after taking a shower she grabbed her phone to check for any missed messages. She smiled seeing Levi telling her to not stay up too long because he knew tomorrow was an important test. He would take the test after he returned back to school. Writing not to worry and a good night Hanji obeyed his words for once due to her tiredness and went early to bed... or so she hoped.

Way past midnight already, her phone receiving a new message, woke her up. Wondering who it could be she fumbled for her glasses on her bedside table before she checked her phone. It was an unknown number. Who could this be?

Curiosity taking over her she opened the message, her eyes widening over what she saw. There was an image attached showing Levi with a petite blond short haired girl still in junior high or better to say Hanji knew exactly who this person was even if she saw only her back. Petra Ral one of Levi's group of friends. She was one year younger than her and Petra Ral had a crush on Levi in her past. She said she was over it as soon as Hanji and Levi started dating, admitting her defeat. So why were they meeting here?

Hanji suppose there had to be a logical explanation. But the stranger which did send her this had other ideas

"Are you sure your boyfriend is not cheating on you? Saw them few days ago on a date in town. Ackerman's are all the same in the end... what is this persons problem?"

Just as she wanted to put her phone away another message appeared from the same unknown number. This time it was an older image from last year. Levi wore his junior high uniform still and was surrounded by many girls. All were handing him chocolate. This was clearly last years valentine. Below was another message.

'Too popular if you ask me. He could have anyone so why do you think you are special?'

More and more messages appeared each one containing Levi with girls displayed at first than it started with way older images and newspaper articles. Hanji had no clue where this person got all these information's from but they contained information over Levi's relatives. Like how the Ackerman's were involved in small crimes, or divorced due to cheating on their wife, prostitution for Kuchel which Hanji knew already so this didn't shock her. Hanji was aware of this because she knew Levi since very little already. The brunette knew how she used to be having to do this kind of work until Kenny, her brother helped her out. Hanji was aware over how Levi's uncle used to be a ladies man according to Levi which didn't like this part over him. But all changed after a woman called Traute captured him and held him tightly in place. Since than Kenny had no other affairs anymore and only stiuck to his official lover. But the other things were not all something she did know.

Now Hanji understood why Levi told her they have such a bad reputation and if she was sure she wants to go out with him.

"Who is this person trying to get me to break up with Levi? Like all Ackerman's are the same." Hanji rolled her eyes.

Of course if she was honest Levi's popularity sometimes bothered her but Levi always tried to show her he was committed to her only. If she asked Levi over the image with Petra she would get a logical explanation from him she bet. It wasn't like they were making out on this image but only simply walking together in town. But for now she should sleep.

Seeing her phone seemed to have finally turned quiet as well she put it away along with her glasses. She just had her eyes closed trying to fall back asleep somehow for a few more hours as her phone started to beep again. Cursing loudly Hanji grabbed her phone ready to message this person back and tell him or her to shut up and let her alone, however she was surprised as the person messaging her was Levi this time.

'What are you doing being online at 2AM!?'

"Ohh so he had seen me..." Hanji mumbled.

'I could ask you too. Insomnia problem?'

'Yes. Nothing new. But you need your sleep.'

Hanji paused debating if she should tell him now about the strange messages or keep it to herself.

'Something happened? It's unusual you are so quiet. Split it out'

The message came so fast and surprised Hanji quiet a bit. Could Levi read her mind or something? Groaning she decided to just tell him.

'Some strange guy messaged me and woke me up. I know you will want to see them. I will send them to you and than go to bed. We can talk over it tomorrow if we can see each other.'

Sending him the messages she had received as well Hanji felt a lot better because talking over it all was better than keep quiet.

However again she could not sleep as her phone started ringing and Levi this time decided to call her. Picking up, her ear almost fell off as he practically yelled into his phone.

"The hell are these messages!? Who send them to you!?"

"Levi! I told you it was an unknown number. And to your information I don't believe any of it what this guy is writing, for everything must be a logical explanation."

Levi on the other side sighed loudly.

"I told you about the Ackerman's having done some bad things in the past. About my mother and Kenny you know. And this image with Petra is a lie. The person which took this image took it so only me and Petra are seen, ask Oluo, Eld and Günther we were all together. They wanted to watch a movie and than we went to eat something before we parted ways."

Levi explained hoping Hanji would believe him. He himself knew this image looked fairly bad.

"I see. I knew there could be a logical explanation. Thanks for telling me Levi."

"You believe me?" Levi asked almost a little hesitant.

"Uhh yes? Why should I not believe you."

"Thank you Hanji."

Hanji could hear even without seeing his face how honest he was.

"Love you too Levi. But now I should go to bed. It's almost 3AM. Or I will mess up my test in a few hours."

"Yes, do your best... love you too. And good night"

Before Hanji could even say anything Levi had hung up on her leaving her blinking surprised on the other side before a smile made it's way on her face. It was rare for Levi to tell her this by words.

* * *

In the morning Hanji was even more than surprised to find Levi with his school bag standing in front of her gate. His eyes fixated only on her, she could say as soon as she stepped outside.

"Levi what are you doing here?"

Walking up to him Hanji threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly without any warning. Her actions even took Levi by surprise until he managed to hug her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Going to school and picking you up? We have a test today, right?"

"I don't believe you this was your only reason."

Breaking their embrace Hanji placed both her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. Today was Hanji full of surprises day as it seems. Levi however didn't minded this today at least doing this public affection shit, kissing her back. It felt good seeing her again. Especially now after he learned over these messages. Hanji wanted to break their kiss saying they should go now but Levi just pulled her back for another one. Hanji blushed feeling how Levi had other ideas than going to school right now. Deepening the kiss Hanji was both happy and embarrassed knowing her parents could see them if they looked out of the window.

"Levi... mmngh.. my parents..." Lightly pushing him Levi let go of her.

"Tch. They know we are dating, right? Kissing their daughter should not surprise them. And I came for you obviously. My mother is feeling better so I came. She told me to not miss school because of her too."

"I'm glad Kuchel feels better and don't worry. These messages don't bother me. I trust you, Levi Ackerman."

Hanji send him an earnest smile hoping he believed her.

"Let's go Hanji." Taking her hand Levi started leading her down the street to where he had his bike standing. "Want a lift?"

Hanji grinned taking a seat behind him on the backpack stand, her arms tightly wrapped around his torso as he started riding off.

The wind moving through her hair felt nice as they passed one house after another.

"Did you learn enough for the math test Levi?" Hanji suddenly asked during their ride.

"Who do you think I am?"

His arrogant way of answering made Hanji chuckle. Of course he was prepared. Levi had as good grades as herself which were always top.

At school Levi continued being very public affectionate. Levi didn't let her out of his sight. His gaze was always on her even during lessons. Hanji could feel his eyes on her pretty much always. During breaks he always stood right next to her like her second shadow. Even as she went to the toilet he followed after her until in front of the entrance, grabbing her school bag and telling her he will keep an eye on it until she returns and they can move to the next classroom.

In any other circumstances Hanji would have complained by now, about him being too clingy but Levi was only worried over her and wanted to keep her safe. The person who send these messages, there was no denying it there was a high possibility he was from school. Levi released this and due to this watched her like a hawk.

"Levi don't you think you are going a bit overboard?"

Hanji asked after she came back to him and they walked to their next classroom. Biology was next on their timetable listed.

"What if next the guy tries to harm you? It's better if I stay close to you so whoever this guy is can learn we don't give a damn what he says."

"It was probably just a prank from some girls wanting to have you."

Hanji reasoned because other girls targeting her and bullying her happened already in her past. But usually they smeared her locker with paint or threw her school bag once out of the window so she had to collect all of her belongings on the ground again. And this happened just because she was friends with him. As soon as Levi found out about it he rather quickly dated her and ended all these bullying. Levi would be damned if he didn't stopped this whatever it was as fast as possible too.

"I have my doubts it is this easy this time."

As they arrived to their classroom they learned today's lesson was not happening and was turned into self teaching lesson. Not that any of their classmates did this. As soon as they found out the class shattered and everyone went somewhere else. Hanji poked Levi's arm and grinned.

"Want to go somewhere else.. more quiet? Away from this person so he cannot annoy us?"

At these words even Levi got curious not knowing what Hanji was planning. But the way she was looking at him with her brown eyes he was sure something was going on inside her brain.

"Hoh? What are you scheming, shitty glasses?"

His question was answered as soon as Hanji reached her club room. Only her and her club members had a key and none of them had any free time besides her which meant no one would come in to bother them. Unlocking the door Hanji pulled Levi inside and closed the door quickly behind them. The door had just clicked shut and Levi already had found himself pushed against the wall and Hanji threw herself at him and kissed him. It took him by surprise but this didn't mean it didn't took him long until he reversed their position, trapping Hanji against the wall now. He licked his lips satisfied.

"What happened to you to turn so naughty and horny all of a sudden? First this morning and now as well. Not that I mind since you prepared this secret little place for us to do these kind of things.."

Levi kissed her cheek than down to her neck while he waited for her reply.

"I am just... missing you?"

"We saw us only a short time not. Try again to tell me something I believe."

While Levi said this she could feel his lips sucking on her neck. It would leave a hickey she was sure of and it made her cheeks rose up in color. Because she was the one having to cover it up later on.

"I want to do.. things with you... and.. well..are you free on valentine..?"

Hanji asked and soon after felt Levi stopping to kiss her, instead he was now looking at her with his blue grayish eyes.

"I am free...but why are you asking?"

She blushed more because now she had to say it.

"My parents aren't home for the whole weekend... we can do whatever we want. I would like to spend time with you and we could do 'things' then?"

"I will just assume with these 'things' you mean to fuck. I am free and I would like to this too, but I am not saying this to push you, got it? If you don't feel like doing it yet we will wait." Levi said in all seriousness.

"I want to because I am curious Levi! I want to because I love you and trust you!"

She blurred it all out making even Levi blush a little. He groaned just kissing her on the lips shortly.

"Too much praise. But I get you. We have still time.. can I answer you by actions instead of words?"

Nodding Hanji found herself getting picked up and carried to the nearest desk where he gently placed her down. Opening her legs Hanji gave him room to stand as close as possible to her while she sat on the desk, sighing happily as answer to his kisses he started to rain down on her. Actions than words exactly like Levi had said exactly this he is doing now. And they had enough time to make out a little.

Levi just went in for it he decided. If she said to stop he would stop immediately. His hands sneaked below her uniform pulling it a little up to be able to caress her skin. Seeing Hanji didn't minded it he reached up her sides until his fingers traced her bra.

"Continue." She let out in a soft and for Levi a cute voice.

Hanji placed her arms around his neck, keeping him close to her smiling. Looking up Levi captured her lips again while his hands softly and carefully started cupping her breasts. Sighing Hanji opened her mouth letting Levi deepen the kiss liking what he did to her. And they would have continued to love each other if not the sudden sound of the door opening and none other than Zeke looking inside and seeing what they did.

"Ohh... I was seeing the door open and wanted to check if someone busted the lock..."

"Out."

Levi had his hands removed from Hanji. A deadly aura surrounding him while Hanji covered her body with her arms crossed over her chest despite being not undressed at all. But she felt so exposed because he saw where Levi had touched with his hands being until just now below her clothes.

"You two should lock the door-"

"I SAID OUT! NOW!"

Levi's bag went flying and Zeke just barely dodged it because he closed the door in time. Loudly the bag collided with the door before it fell with a loud bang to the ground.

"This bastard why is he even here!? Is he stalking us!?"

Levi was furious now and the nice mood was completely ruined.

"Maybe he had a free hour too?"

"As if. That guy is a pain in the ass nothing more."

Their alone time was ruined and the remaining time they decided to just sit together on the ground. Hanji leaning her head on his while Levi had his head leaned against her shoulder.

"We will do it on valentine. At your place when truly no one is there to annoy us Hanji." Levi promised her.

* * *

On valentine day Hanji was the first to be ready and all cleaned up. She took a bath before going to bed, she made sure she had her chocolate for Levi with her and she made sure the transport in her bag could not damage it. They would give the chocolate to their beloved ones at school. Perfect in a way everyone could see it and know which person was taken. Hanji rushed to Levi's home and knocked against the Ackerman's door, getting greeted by little Mikasa opening the door.

"Mikasa! How are you?"

"I'm okay." Mikasa showed a little smile.

Despite what happened between her and Eren she still liked Hanji a lot. And Hanji cared a lot over Mikasa. Hanji gave her a hug knowing Mikasa still was upset with Eren.

"We will try to find out what is going on with Eren, ok?"

"Ok."

"Just give me a little time to think of something. You know I am smart."

Encouraging Mikasa as good as she could, Hanji could spot Levi from the corner of her eyes waiting until the two woman were finished quietly. As Hanji let go of Mikasa, Levi walked to them and patted Mikasa on the head much to her annoyance.

"Later in a few days brat. Keep an eye on the house while I am gone, ok?"

"I'm not a brat Levi." Mikasa glared at Levi.

Hanji watched the scene, warming her heart. They were so much alike she thought. Waving goodbye Levi and Hanji left the house. Mikasa would leave as soon as Armin arrived to pick her up to go to junior high.

"Why are you grinning like this Hanji?"

Levi finally asked her as they entered the school gates.

"Nothing. I just can't wait to see you eating my chocolate. And later. My parents went out of the house this morning for their little trip for themselves soo..."

"So all is perfect for us." Levi finished her sentence.

About to enter the classroom Hanji stopped and told Levi to go on ahead because she has to visit the ladies room real quick to take a quick dump. To which Levi only told her to hurry and if she is constipated she would be too late. It was weird but their little shit talk was common for them and natural. If this his hundreds of fangirls would know how shitty his humor was Hanji wondered what they would say then. Some knew about it and still liked him for some reason however.

She gave Levi her bag to bring it already to the classroom while she rushed to the toilets. Levi watched her run away shaking his head and went to their classroom.

As soon as he stepped inside however he was surrounded by almost all of the girls in their class.

"Tch. Let me through."

Making his way through them Levi placed Hanji's bag down before he took his seat on his chair only to have his whole desk being surrounded by them. All having suddenly a box of chocolate in their hands.

"Please accept them!"

"It's just as friends! But please do accept them!"

"Please date me too!"

All kind of things were said to him and Levi felt his headache growing. He was surprised the girls didn't already start a fight against each other. Staring at them he folded his arms over his chest before he opened his mouth to tell them with one word his answer.

"No."

Their smiles on their faces all fell down it was almost comical.

"And now leave my desk alone. Look for a guy which has not a girlfriend already. I won't believe this chocolate is only for friends purpose. We never talked one damn word before. So all of you leave before I get angry."

His cold words made them walk away and just in time as Hanji came rushing in.

"Did I make it in time!?" She cried out loudly, sighing relieved seeing no teacher around yet.

"Get your ass on your chair Hanji."

Hanji heard Levi clearly shouting over all the ruckus in the classroom. Amused she pushed her way through the girls and to her desk next to Levi. And just in time. Teacher Keith Shadis had just arrived as she sat down. His lessons were as strict and long as usual, next they had history with teacher Erwin Smith which was for both Levi and Hanji the best teacher in the whole school. After two hours of math lessons with Shadis and two history lessons with Smith they finally could take a break for noon to eat and to share the valentine chocolate among each other.

Normally they planned to give each other their chocolate outside under their tree, their secret place they had, however after what Levi experienced this morning the raven haired changed his mind.

As soon as the bell rang and Erwin Smith dismissed them Levi pulled his neatly wrapped in a purple square box with a yellow ribbon on top valentine present out and held held it out to Hanji. It was the perfect moment because all of their classmates were still present and were just getting ready to leave the classroom, important word 'were' because most of them were now staring at the scene unfolding right in front of their eyes. The most popular man in their class Levi Ackerman made valentine chocolate for Hanji Zoe.

"Happy Valentine my Hanji Zoe"

Levi made sure his voice was loud enough for everyone to hear as he said those sweet words.

"T-thank you Levi. I will give you mine now too then." Hanji muttered and accepted his gift.

Smiling almost a little bashful due to how Hanji knew Levi did this so everyone instantly learnt again to better give up finally. They would not break up whatever the others did. Reaching for her bag she looked for her chocolate knowing she had safety placed it between her science folder...

"Huh?"

Taking her bag from the ground she placed it on her table to better reach inside. "What..? No no no..."

"Hanji what is it?"

Levi watched her becoming frantic and simply dumping now her school bags contents on her table. Folders, books, her lunchbox everything was there but no valentine chocolate.

"This has to be a joke. Levi tell me you are pranking me and took it already out of my bag?"

Hanji didn't even dare to look him into the eyes as she asked, having her gaze on the contents on her table.

"Did you maybe forgot it at home?" Levi tried to think of a possibility where it could have gone to.

"IMPOSSIBLE! I was looking forward to it this year and double checked my bag to have it with me! Because it is the first year I did it handmade."

Noticing her sad expression, her trembling lips and balled up fists on her table out of frustration Levi clicked his tongue and got up. Seeing her like this about to cry told him there was no way she forgot it at home which meant someone stole it. They were always up until now in the same classroom and always right next to their bags besides in the morning. He was too occupied to deny the chocolate from his fangirls and Hanji was not here. If someone took it. It had to be there and this meant the culprit might be still in here since barely any students left yet. Rushing to the door Levi blocked the way and closed the door behind him. The three girls which just wanted to leave looked a little confused.

"Uhm we want to go out. Please step aside Levi." The long black haired girl said

"No. Everyone back to their seats now. Until I have not found the culprit no one leaves this classroom."

"Eh?"

"Get your asses to your seats I said."

Levi said with serious hatred in his voice scaring the girls back to their seats. Looking among his classmates he studied everyone of them closely.

"Empty your bags. And I warn you all.. no one should dare to try lying to me. I will find out who the culprit was anyway. It all depends if there will be a soft or harsh punishment coming down to them. Either the culprit steps out now giving the chocolate back or we have it the hard way."

And with this Levi leaned against the door with his arms crossed over his chest waiting. Hanji stood next to her desk still confused over what happens just now. All students looked among each other, some whispered among each other while the most scared ones already started emptying their school bag showing they had nothing.

Levi's eyes scanned the crowd until his steel grey eyes landed on a certain boy, he was standing in the last seat row and was more nervous than the others. His eyes searched around as if for a way to escape and he despite having his school bag already emptied and even showing the empty bag into his direction before he now was clutching it as tightly as possible to his chest.

"Oi, you give me your bag."

Calling out to the boy Levi charged at him fast. Feeling more confirmation rising in his mind seeing how the boys eyes widened in panic.

"M-me!? But you already saw I have nothing! Please let me go! I have nothing!"

"Liar. You lie worser than my younger cousin. Thomas give me your school bag. If you aren't lying there is no problem if I inspect it for myself."

But Levi had nothing of it. Grabbing the guys arm tightly he squeezed his arm with force and bend it in a painful manner until he dropped the bag.

"No! No! Please it hurts! I am sorry! I am sorry! Here take it just don't hurt me! I was forced to do it! It wasn't my idea!"

Thomas cried out and started crying while Levi let him go and took the school bag. Inside he found a zipper with a secret space area and inside he pulled out the valentine chocolate Hanji had made him.

"For Levi it says tight here on this chocolate. Didn't know your name is Levi, Thomas. Now... here comes my next question and I warn you only once more, better answer correctly and don't even think about lying."

Putting the chocolate carefully on the desk next to him Levi had his hands free again to grab Thomas by his collar and lifting him up. He didn't care that he was already crying or begging for his life.

"WHO gave you the orders!?"

"It was an upperclassman!"

"THE NAME THOMAS! WHAT IS HIS NAME!?"

"ZEKE YEAGER! NOW PLEASE LET ME GO! DON'T KILL ME!" Thomas blurred out and clearly was about to shit his pants.

Levi's eyes widened upon hearing the name. Zeke Yeager? That guys last name was Yeager!?

"Tch. That ape throwing bastard." Levi cursed and dropped Thomas on the floor.

Taking the valentine chocolate from Hanji back, Levi walked up to Hanji along with his bag to store his present away.

"Levi you think Eren is his little brother!? They both have the name Yeager and Mikasa's problem with Eren. You think Zeke manipulated Eren!?"

Hanji asked, her mind already working ten times faster than usual, putting the puzzle pieces together.

"He has to be. That asshole said he only recently met his brother, right? Targeting all Ackerman's for some damn reason. He has to be the guy messaging you on your phone too. He has your number remember?"

Handing his bag to Hanji she took it and quickly walked after Levi as he made his way out of the classroom. He would give that guy a little visit now and make him pay. This is what happens if you attack an Ackerman and try to hurt those he cares for. He was gonna get it even worser as what happened to Eren. Because with Eren he held himself back and Zeke won't get this lucky.

"Levi where are you going now!? You will get expelled from school if you beat him up now!"

"Don't care. He made you cry! And Mikasa too!"

As they walked to the next floor to the upper classroom classrooms Hanji's phone started ringing. Checking her messages she found another message from the unknown number or rather from Zeke Yeager.

"Levi look another image. I bet Thomas took this however."

Hanji showed to him the image, it showed Levi surrounded by his female classmates and wanting to give him chocolate. Below stood the text

'Your so called boyfriend seems to accept lots of other gifts too. You are not special for him.'

"Are you kidding me!? That's from earlier and I declined any of these woman just so you know. I only accepted yours." Levi explained himself.

"I know. As I came I saw the disappointed faces from them and as you commented them to empty their bags I saw how they all still had their valentine chocolate with them." Hanji smiled torwards him.

"Smart girlfriend of mine." Levi couldn't help but let a little smirk escape himself.

"Let's trick this guy out now. For Mikasa's sake as well."

Hanji took her phone and called someone.

"What are you doing Hanji!?"

"Shh!"

Hanji placed her finger over her lips and stood still. Levi did the same and they both listened until they heard the faint sound of a phone ringing.

"This way!" Guiding Levi they both entered the second classroom to the right side with a loud bang swinging the door open.

"Zeke Yeager! Where are you!?"

Levi yelled looking around but didn't found him however he saw the window open and clicked his tongue, running to it. Looking down he spotted Zeke running away. He had jumped down but it was only the second floor and there was a tree close to the window to jump onto and than climb down.

"I'm going after him Hanji. Keep calling him so I hear his phone."

"Wait what!? This is the second floor- Levi!"

Hanji could only yell after him and watch how Levi jumped out of the window and grabbed the tree branch closest to him before he gently let himself fall down the remaining height onto the ground and landed perfectly on his feet, instantly running after Zeke.

"This guy.."

Hanji sighed relieved and continued calling Zeke while running after them down the stairs and into the school yard.

It was too bad for Zeke but Levi was a much better athlete than him. Their distance became shorter and shorter until Levi was able to tackle him down to the ground in the middle of the school yard. They wrestled for a little while until Levi overpowered him and had him pinned down below him.

"Oh Levi you cannot beat me up. You will be not better than the other Ackerman's then. In all of you is bad blood. Your anger just proves it. I mean even your cousin has some strength complex according to my little brother. It was the best to keep you away from us or anyone else-" Zeke sneered.

"Shut your mouth. Most of us are strong that's right but don't judge someone you don't know shit about!"

Levi hit him with his fist straight into his face.

"This was for saying bullshit."

Another hit this time near his left eye which send Zeke's glasses flying. This was how strong he hit him.

"This was for manipulating Eren and hurting my little cousin."

Another fist was send flying to his right face side before he got up from Zeke and gave him a good kick into his side, making him curl up in pain and vomit.

"And this was for trying to hurt my girlfriend. MY girlfriend. You know Zeke.. I detested you from the first time I met you but Hanji was nice to you and this you did to her? Making her cry and ashamed as you busted us the other day."

Seeing Zeke glare up at him while blood run down his most likely broken nose and out from his lips. "You are a monster. Nothing more... Criminals..."

Zeke spat blood at Levi which landed on his cheek. Disgusted Levi whipped it away with his sleeves before he decided to dug his feet into Zeke's guts and lower region in his pants, painfully crushing anything if there was something to begin with.

"The only criminal is you. Let me tell you a little secret of the Ackerman bloodline. We are very loyal to our kind and to those we love. You tried to ruin the valentine's day for the girl I love... so pain is your punishment. Stay away from my family and to those we count as family which means stay the hell away from Hanji and Eren, got it!?"

Hanji by now had reached the scene as well rushing to Levi's side and taking his arm.

"Levi it's enough. If you continue any more you will get into real big trouble."

"But he didn't answer me yet!"

Levi shortly looked at Hanji which tried to pull him away from Zeke while Zeke continued to wiggle and scream in pain only.

"Levi Ackerman let go of him in an instant! What's the meaning of this!?" Pixis the English teacher suddenly asked.

Looking behind themselves they were face to face with three teachers. Some student must have called them. Teacher Smith, Shadis and Pixis were there.

Having no other choice Levi let go of Zeke and stepped away from him, being anything than happy about it. While for Zeke got called an ambulance Levi along with Hanji were send to the principal office, to Darius Zackley and explain themselves.

Levi's mother unfortunately got called too and it was decided even after Hanji tried to explain everything and show her phone, she was way better as him with words, well despite everything.

Levi got expelled from school for at least a few weeks. Hanji since she did not beat Zeke up half to death was fine and would only get detention but she refused, saying she would rather sit half of Levi's expelling time up for him since she is his accomplice. Levi was shocked telling her not to do it but Hanji didn't listen. And so they ended up being both expelled, currently waiting for Levi's mother to arrive and pick both of them up.

"Hanji what were you thinking!? Your parents will be furious!" Levi asked her, still not believing her.

"You defended me so I defend you. Lovers do this, right?" Hanji put a band aid on his arm because he got a small cut from jumping down the window and onto the tree. A tree branch must have cut him a little. Levi blushed a little and looked to the side. He let his mouth really running as he beat Zeke up without even releasing it.

"I ruined your whole valentine, sorry." He muttered, still not looking at her.

"What are you saying? You didn't ruin anything. Levi look at me and open your mouth."

Confused he turned around having his mouth just enough open so Hanji could push a chocolate piece she had broken off from her handmade heart right into his mouth. Watching him start to chew and let the chocolate melt into his mouth Hanji grinned brightly with rosy cheeks at him.

"Happy Valentine Levi."


End file.
